digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
United We Stand
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) (En:) , Jeff Nimoy, Bob Buchholz |directed by=(Ja:) |chief animation director= |art= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) October 1, 2000 (En:) February 3, 2001 |continuity= }} The Digimon Emperor's legacy proves to remain strong, as Ken's former base becomes highly unstable, threatening to destroy the entire Digital World, and only Ken has the means to stop it. Synopsis Featured characters (8) * (8) * (12) * (12) * (15) |c5= * (8) *'Minotaurmon' (20) * (22) * (24) * (29) * (30) * (31) |c6= * (19) *'Okuwamon' (28) * (32) |c8= * (1) * (7) * (16) * (17) * (17) * (21) }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes Ken: "Wormmon, looking at these spires makes me sick to my stomach." Wormmon: "Oh, great. Stick your head between your knees and take a deep breath. This whole thing is my fault." Ken: "Aw! How many times do I have to tell you? It's not your fault. There are people you can talk to about this stuff." Wormmon: "Then why didn't you talk to them before becoming the Digimon Emperor? It had to be easier than building control spires." :—Wormmon raises an excellent point. Cody: "It seems sturdy enough." Davis: "Of course it is! What do you mean by that, anyway? Don't you think I know what I'm doing?" T.K.: "You said it." Yolei: "Yeah, even if it is what we were all thinking." :—Davis' skills are brought into question as the DigiDestined finish fixing the bridge. "You two would make good scratching posts." :—'Gatomon', annoyed by Davis and Flamedramon arguing. T.K.: "Taking a swim?" Davis: "Very funny, T.P.! A little help here!" :—T.K. mocking Davis after he's tossed into the river. "Well, I'm just not comfortable around him. It's hard for people to really change. I think it's too risky." :—'Cody' continues to mistrust Ken. "And another one bites the dust." :—'Stingmon', taking out a control spire. Izzy: "My theory is that a major power source is about to meltdown. If you guys don't shut it down, and I mean fast, it'll explode." Davis: "What do you mean, 'explode?!'" Izzy: "I mean explode! You know, boom!" :—The DigiDestined face a crisis at Ken's old base. Wormmon: "Hello, Ichijouji residence. I'm sorry, Ken's busy right now. Would you please hang up and try your call again later?" Izzy: "Are you... the operator?" Wormmon: "No, I'm the Digimon. May I help you?" Izzy: "You must be Wormmon! You seem bright enough to me." Wormmon: "Thank you... I think. What have you heard about me?" Izzy: "Oh, never mind! This is an emergency! I need to speak to Ken right away!" :—Izzy and Wormmon engage in a typical phone conversation for the DigiDestined. Yolei: "Who invited ''her?!"'' Cody: "Mabye Ken sent his secretary instead!" :—Come on Cody! Just build a bridge and get over it already! "Well, now I've seen it all!" :—For someone with as much experience as Kari has in the Digital World, that is saying something. ExVeemon: "ExVeemon!" Stingmon: "Stingmon!" ExVeemon and Stingmon: "DNA digivolve to..." Paildramon: "Paildramon!" :—ExVeemon and Stingmon are able to DNA digivolve for the first time, thanks to Davis and Ken bonding. Other notes , which isn't actually revealed until "Arukenimon's Tangled Web". |ANIMATION ERRORS= *In a slide-up shot of Paildramon near the end of the episode, the sides of his abdomen are colored white instead of blue. |DUBBING CHANGES= |DIGIMON REFERENCES= *When Izzy is shown in the computer room, a box on a nearby shelf reads "Yukio". This could be foreshadowing the appearance of Yukio Oikawa, later in the series. *This episode uses a clip from the episode The Darkness Before Dawn, featuring Davis and Veemon encountering the Digi-Egg of Miracles. |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= *The episode title comes from the popular phrase, " ". *In the English dub, after destroying a Control Spire, Stingmon says, "And another one bites the dust"; this is a reference to , a song by Queen. |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *In the Japanese version, this episode introduces new opening and ending videos. *Davis and Ken announce the episode title in the Japanese episode. *This episode introduces DNA digivolution to the series. In the Japanese version, this type of digivolution is accompanied by the insert song, Beat Hit. *This is the first episode to show Wormmon's full evolution sequence to Stingmon. *From this episode onward, the opening is different, including Ken and Wormon in it, changing the bad guys too to and . *In the Finnish version of the series, this is the last episode to be dubbed in Finnish, and later episodes are simply shown in Japanese with Finnish subtitles. The Finnish version of this episode still used the first version of the opening and the first ending. }} de:Paildramon - die Verschmelzung